The present invention relates to a diagnostic method for monitoring time-based changes in the apparent nominal dielectric constant which characterizes a defined space, all for the purpose of interpreting these changes as direct indications of other kinds of changes (i.e., pressure changes, temperature changes and relative volumetric changes) occurring within the space. For the purpose of illustration herein, preferred methods of practicing the invention are described in conjunction, on the one hand, with monitoring heart activity within a person's chest, and on another hand, with monitoring pressure changes which occur within the human eyeball (for example, to monitor and diagnose a glaucoma situation).
The technology of the present invention is related to subjects disclosed in two prior patents of mine--one of these being U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,844, issued Nov. 18, 1980 for "ELECTROMAGNETIC NONCONTACTING MEASURING APPARATUS", and the other being U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,108, issued Mar. 2, 1982 for "BI-DIRECTIONALLY FOCUSING ANTENNA". The first-mentioned of these two patents discloses a technique employing a bi-directionally radiating, special, doughnut-shaped antenna to monitor electrical activity at one of the two focal points for the antenna as an indication of various phenomena occurring at that focal point. The second-mentioned of the two patents describes, in detail, the construction and special operating features of the antenna utilized in the disclosure of the first-mentioned patent. The disclosures of both patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is related to yet a new method for employing an antenna like that disclosed in these two prior patents. It is based on special sizing of the antenna, and on a cooperating, adjacent body exhibiting a known nominal dielectric constant, to take advantage of certain volumetric radiation characteristics existing on opposite sides of the antenna, for the purpose of viewing a defined space to observe therein time-based changes in the apparent nominal dielectric constant in the space.
An important object of the invention, pursuant to the statements just made above, is to provide a unique method which enables extremely accurate measuring of the type indicated in a speedy, harmless, noninvasive and nondestructive way.
A related object is to provide such a method which is readily adaptable to an extremely wide variety of measurement environments.
Two procedures are described hereinbelow, for illustration purposes, generally in the field of medicine, wherein the method of the invention has been found to offer particular utility.